


Missing You

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble, but this is the saddest thing I've ever written. I legit cried while I wrote it.<br/>Kagami and Aomine break up, and you can blame the song Missing You by Letters & Lights, because that's what inspired me.<br/>For some reason I feel like Aomine would be the one hurt most after a breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

The breakup had happened 5 months ago, but it seemed like years. It wasn’t a huge, dramatic, falling-out, they had come the decision together. Aomine and Kagami had both decided if they both were serious about pursuing basketball as a future that they should focus everything on doing so, they both agreed that a relationship wasn’t in either’s best interest. So, why did Kagami feel like shit? Why did he find it harder to focus on anything, even basketball? If a decision is right, why did it feel wrong? Kagami didn’t know.

The two stayed friends. They still played 1 on 1, they still hung out, but none if it was the same and even hurt a little. It was the little things Kagami missed. Like when they played video games and Aomine would lay his head in his lap, batting at his controller when he was losing. Kagami stroking Aomine's hair while he slept. They couldn’t do those things anymore. The stupid pet names they had started using ironically but some how stuck as a big inside joke. You don’t call friends “babe”. Kagami felt tears prick at his eyes and scrubbed his face roughly with his hands. If he started crying he didn't think he could stop.

\----------

Aomine sat on the court near Kagami’s apartment, their court. They’d spent countless hours here, playing ball, talking about the future, the past, aliens and all things in between. They had had their first kiss under that net. Aomine had come with the intention of calling Kagami out to play, but he ended up sitting on the ground, back pressed against the chain link fence that separated the court from the rest of the world. He realized that Kagami might be busy, that maybe calling him without making plans wasn’t really acceptable now. He’d done it millions of times before… but he wasn’t sure how breakups worked, it was his first real one. They were friends, so it should be ok, right? They weren’t friends, though, were they? It wasn’t the same. The last time they’d played, Aomine had accidentally called Kagami “baby”, it had slipped out naturally. It wasn’t until he saw Kagami’s face, eyes downcast, before he realized his fuck up. The conversation died, consumed by awkward silence and the two made obviously fake excuses of why they had to leave. Aomine sighed, standing up. He felt sick. He’d stopped going to practice again, he just didn’t feel like it. He was doing the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing, so what was all this for? Aomine sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, as if he could brush everything away. Had the world always been this gray? Yes. Back before he met Kagami, when he was at Teiko. Funny, he’d never noticed how bright his world had become when Kagami had stepped into it. Aomine picked up the ball he’d brought and walked onto the court, throwing the ball effortlessly, it swishing through the net… or it would have had he not missed. Aoimine watched the ball roll across the ground, distantly he heard the rattle of it hitting the fence. He laughed, he laughed as tears filled his eyes. Except he wasn’t laughing anymore. 

\----------

Kagami listened to his footsteps as he walked the path to their- the court he and Aoimine frequently used. Basketball would give him something to do, take his mind off everything, let him not think for a while. He’d thought about texting Aomine, but he didn’t think he could handle it today. The thought of keeping up the charade, not being able embrace the other or kiss him to throw off his game, it all hurt too much. His chest felt tight. As the court came into view he was disappointed and surprised to see someone using it, it was pretty out of the way and no one bothered to come this far out. Honestly, it wasn’t pretty to look at either, the only reason there were nets on the rims is because Aomine suggested they put some up. It had become their own personal oasis. The person didn’t seem to be playing at all, just standing there. It wasn’t until he got to the fence he realized the person was Aoimine. His back was turned to him and he was shaking. He was crying. 

\----------

Aomine had no idea his body even produced this much water. It seemed like centuries that he’d been standing there with tears running down his face. It was a warm day yet he felt so cold. Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth, arms wrapped around him, his first instinct was to throw an elbow… but no, he knew these arms. He knew this warmth. Aomine turned around, the arms encircling him turned into hands holding his face. Kagami stood there staring at him, caressing his cheeks, wiping tears away as more fell. Aomine should have been mortified at being caught in this weakened state but he was so relieved to see the other… and he was crying too. Aomine hugged Kagami to him, whispering hoarsely into his shoulder. “We were wrong. I was wrong. Everything is wrong.”

Kagami hugged him, making shushing noises while rubbing soothing circles on Aomine’s back. As far as consoling went he was pretty sure he was doing a shit job. He didn’t think the console-er also needed consoling. His crying was probably worsening the other’s crying, but Aomine’s crying was causing him to cry, so they were pretty much caught in a vicious circle of emotion. The red head sniffed loudly and wetly, real crying wasn’t as attractive as they made it seem in movies. Kagami gently coaxed Aomine’s face from his shoulder and planted soft kisses on his cheeks and lips, effectively shushing him. He pressed their foreheads together so they could look into each other’s red, puffy, wet eyes. “Things are wrong, so let’s make them right again.”

There was a silence, as the two sniffled and wiped at eyes and tried to quell the emotions pouring out. Aomine was the first to laugh, it was wet and throaty but it was real, “That’s probably the corniest thing you’ve ever said, Bakagami” he said, smiling. Kagami began to laugh too, soflty “Shut up, Ahomine”, and soon they were both doing an odd laugh-cry combo.  
The two finally detangled themselves and Kagami took Aomine’s hand “Let’s go home. I feel like kicking your ass at Mario cart.” Kagami smiled, eyes still wet and Aomine let himself be lead towards Kagami’s apartment. Aomine laughed softly “Like you could”

They didn’t play mario cart though, they curled up on the couch together, Kagami hugging Aomine close. They napped, peacefully, with the knowledge that the other would be there when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I use song lyrics as titles before anyone gets annoyed?
> 
> I was actually inspired by like 3 songs on my playlist:  
> Missing You - Letters & Lights (the band name is just coincidence but wow)  
> Don't Cover Your Eyes - Language Room  
> Ten Days - Missy Higgins
> 
> So.. like if you wanna know my mindset and be sad because you're associating it with AoKaga GO AHEAD


End file.
